


PARTY FAVOUR | CHAELISA

by kimwig



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "I'm not your part favour."A group of four celebrates it's youngest member's birthday with a huge party, where everyone is invited. When the guest the birthday girl desired so much to come doesn't show up, her best friends take responsibility to cheer her up.originally published @ Wattpad





	PARTY FAVOUR | CHAELISA

Fancy and colorful decorations, blasting music, tons of food and drinks around the house, guests slowly arriving and giving out presents to a very special someone. That could only mean there was a party going on, a party Lisa didn't find that interesting. The birthday girl had been surprised with a gathering of all her friends in Jisoo's—her best ever friend—house. It was certainly a day to celebrate, yet Lisa was not in the mood.

Jisoo's place was buzzing with voices of people and loud music, cups with alchohol came and went and the girl that was supposed to be all excited and dancing around with her friends from work, school, and the photography club she had joined a few years ago, was laying on the leather couch of the luxurious house of her friend's. Her body was almost one with the materiel as she pouted, eyes fixated on the door.

"Come on, Lisa, get up!" Jennie, another one of her friends, whined, leaving her cup to the side to get the blonde off the couch "It's your big day today, why not have fun?"

Lisa was always excited about her birthday. Every year, after her party she would always start planning for next year's. She was extroverted, had a lot of friends and the need to constantly party. Lisa was wild, loud, and excited about life. Though tonight it looked like she had lost her will to live.

"Leave me alone, Jennie-ah." she retorted, pushing the shorter away and landing back on the couch with her face planted in between the seat pillow and armset.

Jennie, even if the smallest, still managed to look intimidating. Her hair was jet black, long, and perfectly styled. She had an amazing taste in fashion, always dressed in pieces of high-end designers and anything from Chanel.

"Ugh," Jennie's sighed as she sucked in a breath, ready to shout over the loud music "We need back up!"

Four words were enough for the rest of Lisa's best friends to run to their direction, both already tipsy but not drunk.

"Lisa-ya, get your ass off my couch," Jisoo laughed "This is the side for the losers."

Jisoo, the owner of the house, was dressed in all black, wearing her hair up in a high ponytail that flattered her long neck and collarbones as well as her tanned skin. The oldest of the group had recently come back from vocation, suprising her friends with a lot of changes in her appearance. Most importantly, her hair. It was now red. A color too out of Jisoo's comfort zone, yet she pulled it off better than anyone else.

"Okay, I'm a loser. Leave me alone." she mumbled, long legs stretching on the couch.

"This is history, girls," Chaeyoung, the fourth of the group, laughed "Lisa has finally admitted she's a fucking loser."

The brunette was at the same age as Lisa, whereas the other two were older. They had met in the photography club when Chaeyoung first joined, annoying Lisa with her skills and bragging about the breathtaking beauty of her hometown and county in general. She was tall, with sharp eyes and full lips. The brunette tried to look intimidating—she would ask Jennie for help—most of the time, but always came out as cute. It was something Lisa adored, especially her chipmunk-like cheeks she so much loved to squeeze.

"Fuck you, _mate_." the blonde mocked Chaeyoung's accent and procceded flipping her off, only to have her head smacked by Jisoo.

"Don't take your anger out on me. It's not my fault your crush didn't show up." Chaeyoung grumbled, rolling her eyes as she sipped from her cup.

Lisa's crush, the owner of the photography club. Lisa would become overly annoying whenever she was around or give her the least of her attetion. Not showing up for her birthday when Lisa thought there were good vibes between them, upset her. She had spend an hour getting ready—she usually needed only ten minutes—for the woman only to never see her.

"Oh~" Jisoo sang out "Are you sulking over miss Soojin?"

None other from the group liked Soojin, not even Chaeyoung who liked everyone. They claimed she was full of herself and bitchy, judgmental and had anger issues. Most being valid, almost. Although Lisa wouldn't listen, she liked her no matter what.

"Liking someone like Choi Soojin is straight-up idiotic," Chaeyoung commented "And we already know what Lisa means by liking someone. She crushes on every hot woman ever."

"True," responsed Jennie "I think if you get to know her you will regret liking her. You just like the idea of her. She might seem like girlfriend material, but she really is a bitch."

"And if you like rich girls that much, you can date Jisoo unnie," Chaeyoung hiccuped "She's hotter than miss I've-traveled-all-around-the-world."

Lisa groaned, pushing herself off the couch to face the three girls standing by her. Running a hand through her golden hair, she glared at the brunette and bit on the inside of her cheek when she glared back.

"You're just salty because her pictures of Yabba River were better than yours." the blonde stuck her tongue out, grabbing Jennie's drink and downing it in one go.

"It's Yarra, you uncultured shit," Chaeyoung scoffed "And me not liking this bitch has nothing to do with the pictures. I don't care about her, I just don't want you to get fucking hurt. That's what good friends do."

Chaeyoung was pissed at Lisa, not only because of her denial as it came to the owner of the photography club that dragged the poor girl everytime she wasn't around, but because she was blind and didn't look around for other people who liked her dearly. Maybe even had already fallen in love.

"And you're a good friend?" Lisa laughed as she leaned on Jennie, already feeling lightheaded from the sudden consumption of alcohol.

"Okay, you guys are not fighting right now." Jisoo cut in, watching the tension in the room build up.

"FYI, I fucking am," Chaeyoung raised her voice "Your head is just so far up your ass you can't see it!"

Frustrated—alchohol always wore off her patience—the brunette stormed off, leaving Jisoo and Jennie dumbfounded while Lisa fuming in anger. Sighing loudly, Lisa spotted a bottle of whiskey on the table nearest to the hall that lead to the back rooms and to where Chaeyoung had ran off to. Stomping her feet on the ground, she grabbed it and drank off of it as she walked to find the brunette.

"Where the shit are you?" she shouted, internally cursing at Jisoo for having such a big house "We aren't finished!"

The friendship between Chaeyoung and Lisa was usually just teasing, annoying each other until they both snapped and started screaming at each other. It was obnoxious and amazing, and sweet, and Lisa deep down never wanted to lose Chaeyoung. She never admitted that to anyone, though. She was supposed to 'hate' her, in a friendly way.

"Chaeyoung-ah," the blonde groaned "We aren't playing hide and seek. I'm too drunk for this."

Lisa only had Jennie's drink and a couple of sips from the bottle of alcohol she was holding, gulping some of it every once in a while as she walked further down the hall and near Jisoo's room. The room completely out of limits, no one was allowed to go in there.

"Shut up, you didn't even drink that much." Chaeyoung's groan sounded and Lisa laughed, _jackpot_.

Smirking, the blonde pushed open the door to Jisoo's room, finding the brunette laying on the bed. She was facing the ceiling, hands behind her head as her short skirt rode up her thighs.

"You're so salty." Lisa eyed the woman, taking another sip from the bottle before plopping on the bed.

"I'm not." her teeth gritted.

"You're so jealous of her it's obvious," Lisa hiccuped "Jelly, jelly~"

"I'm not," she was "Why would I be jealous of her?"

_Because Lisa gives her all the attention for just existing and you get nothing? _Chaeyoung's inner voice sounded inside her head, making her scoff.

"Because I like her," Lisa laughed, turning around on the bed to face the brunette "Because she is hot and only got eyes for me."

_Lame_, Lisa was completely lame. "Honestly, I'd rather fuck Jennie or Jisoo," she shrugged "Your stupid little crush does not interest me."

"Oh is that it?" Lisa said "Then why is it you hate her so much. I get why the unnies don't like her, but you, she has always been kind."

That was true, Soojin was never really mean to her unlike the two older girls who she bashed every chance she got, along with Lisa.

"She annoys me." partially true, yet the blonde annoyed her more.

"That's not a reason to speak badly of her," Lisa pouted "There's something you're not telling me, Chaeyoung-ah."

The brunette wanted to smack Lisa so hard. Apart from getting on her nerves when always talking about her crush, she had the audacity to bite on her lip and look at her with those wide, walnut colored eyes, batting her lashes as she talked. She was annoying, annoyingly hot.

"What are you talking about?" she scoffed "I just don't want you regretting hitting on her, you will totally get rejected."

"Is that it?" Lisa hummed, propping her elbows on either side of Chaeyoung's slender waist.

"Why are you suddenly being so weird?" Chaeyoung asked as her eyes skimmed over the blonde's face, brows raising when a smirk spread on it.

"You're jealous." stated Lisa and moved closer, inching near the brunette's face.

"And you drunk," Chaeyoung widened her eyes, suddenly believing Lisa was drunk "I can't believe you're saying all these things."

The brunette was a very bad liar, even for people who didn't know her it was always clear she was hiding something, let alone for someone like Lisa, the person she was the closest to.

"Drunk but not stupid." she laughed.

From just the way the girl's eyebrows arched and fist clenched, Lisa knew Chaeyoung was hiding something. The fact that her voice quivered and legs anxiously shook only added fuel to the fire and caused the blonde to chuckle when her friend's cheeks heated up.

"I'm not jealous." _of course not, you're dying of jealousy_, even her inner self knew how obvious she was being.

"And what if I told you I don't mind," Lisa lowly spoke "Conversely, I like it."

Chaeyoung thought she was on fire for a second, eyes closing when the blonde moved too close. Her heart almost popping like a balloon and palms sweating more than she'd like them to do. Lisa's lips were a breath away from Chaeyoung's and she thought she'd die from the heat of the room.

Lisa chuckled as she leaned down, kissing her friend as her hands made their way to her shoulder's to keep her shaking from anxiety form steady. The kiss was better than Lisa expected, she felt something inside of her snap and her body tingling, a wave of a pleasant spark lighting within her while her legs felt numb.

However, Chaeyoung didn't enjoy it as much. The moment she had been waiting years for and always thought would make her explode was upsetting. She didn't feel fireworks in her stomach or a big smile forming on her face as her crush of many years kissed her. The experience was underwhelming and for a second, Chaeyoung thought it was not real. In what world wouldn't you enjoy a kiss you've been dreaming for so long?

The brunette pushed Lisa away by the shoulders, brows pinching when the girl on top of her pouted "Lisa, I can't," she mumbled "You clearly don't want this."

Was it Chaeyoung's fault she felt used, the fantasies playing in her head for so long dissapearing in an instant when she finally accepted the truth? Her love for Lisa was unrequited and it would always be. Whatever just happened was out of Lisa's frustration. They were friends and the blonde was intresred in someone else. Even if she would love to kiss her back and let her know how she truly felt, Chaeyoung couldn't. 

"I do." spoke Lisa and for once, she did. She did want to kiss Chaeyoung. The blonde couldn't risk losing that amazing, heartwarming feeling she always experienced when around her friend nor the fire starting inside of her when their lips meet.

"I'm not your party favour," Chaeyoung responded "I won't let you do this to me. I won't let you hurt me."

Lisa expression softened as she backed away, hands traveling to rest on the brunette's thigh. Her eyes searched into Chaeyoung's, pushing the why's and what do you mean's forming on the back of her throat away.

"I really do want this—"

"No, don't," Chaeyoung stopped her "I'm sorry, Lisa."

In a hearbeat the girl was walking out of the room, hands pushing her messy hair away from her face as she hurried over to the front room to grab her jacket and exit the luxurious house of Jisoo's, ignoring everyone who called out for her.

She had to accept it, that feelings won't always be returned and it's better late than never, to realize you're hurting yourself. Chaeyoung wouldn't want to get involved with Lisa in a way she would hurt more if losing her forever. She had to grow the balls to go against her urges and understand she didn't enjoy being in Lisa's arms for a reason.

Chaeyoung wore her jacket, walking out of the house and down the steps when a very familiar and short figure waved at her. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress and her straight hair were neatly falling over her exposed shoulder's and down her back as she squinted her eyes, looking for the right address.

"You're in the right place." she spoke to the girl who smiled warmly.

"Ah, Chaeyoungie, hello!" the woman said excitedly, moving to hug the brunette.

"Here for Lisa's party?" Chaeyoung asked, pushing her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"Kinda," she softly spoke "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, family emergency." the brunette lied, sighing as she moved to leave.

The woman frowned, hesitating to speak up to Chaeyoung as she walked away. She couldn't help how shy she was around her and would never admit the brunette was the reason she was attending this party. 

"Chaeyoung-ah," she called out and the girl turned around, forcing herself to smile "I hope it's nothing serious."

"It's not," the brunette mumbled, taking out a small box from the pocket of her jacket and approaching the woman standing by the door ready not knock "Give this to Lisa, please."

The woman turned around with brows furrowed as she took the box in her hands, opening it to see a ring and necklace "What's this?" she asked.

"Lisa saw these in store in my hometown the last time we visited," Chaeyoung smiled at the memory "She wouldn't shut up about how great they would look with her outfits."

"Why are you giving me these?" she questioned, pouting as she inspected the sad smile on the brunette's face.

"Gift it to her," Chaeyoung responded "She will appreciate it."

With that the brunette bowed, turning her back on the female and walking to her car, heels loudly sounding on the ground. Chaeyoung knew the gift would excite Lisa, especially now that it will be given to her by her crush. The girl wanted Lisa to have the best ever birthday tonight, so good she wouldn't reach out to her again because she has found better friends and gotten together with the girl she loved.

"T-Thanks, I guess." the woman whispered.

"Goodnight, Soojin-ssi," spoke Chaeyoung "Take care of her."


End file.
